


【授翻】【Superbat/超蝙】come as you are

by jieqiukui



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Puns, Bisexual Bruce Wayne, Blow Jobs, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Loves Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Clark Kent Loves Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent is So Done, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Bruce Wayne, Drunken Shenanigans, Embarrassing Situations, Emotional Constipation, Friends to Lovers, Gay Clark Kent, Getting Together, Hal Jordan is a good bro, Hal and Bruce's prickly friendship, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow(ish)-burn, Use Your Words, bad wordplay, durnken confesstions, grinding&humping, super senses
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jieqiukui/pseuds/jieqiukui
Summary: 哈尔·乔丹决心做布鲁斯的僚机，即便他不想要一个——但也许这才是让布鲁斯和克拉克最终在一起的原因。否则蝙蝠侠和超人得自己处理他们萌芽的浪漫关系带来的所有性感的事故。
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 13





	【授翻】【Superbat/超蝙】come as you are

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come as You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757092) by [MaskoftheRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskoftheRay/pseuds/MaskoftheRay). 



> “Come as you are, as you were   
> As I want you to be   
> As a friend, as a friend   
> As an old enemy”   
> — “Come as You Are,” by Nirvana

布鲁斯通常不会这么做，至少不会在这里做。但这一个月来，他感到……有些紧张。  
当他走出实验室的时候，蝙蝠侠查看了瞭望塔的值班记录，看到下一个当班的是神奇女侠。这很好，因为如果是超人值班——他不可能做到这件事，原因有很多。其中一个是他的超级听力，另一个……不。有克拉克在身边，他觉得不应该冒着将此事暴露给他朋友的风险——因为他是布鲁斯的朋友——他难以接受。并且不适合。并且违反了规定。  
在瞭望塔的实验室里连续工作了五个小时之后，布鲁斯很累，也很紧张，即便如此，他非常确定自己查过瞭望塔的值班记录。  
那为什么克拉克在敲他的门？  
布鲁斯缓缓地将手从拳击短裤中拿出，闭上眼，深深吸气。  
“布鲁斯，我可以和你谈谈吗？”克拉克的声音从门外传来。  
他再次深吸一口气，然后回答，并感谢自己声音的稳定。“给我一点时间。”  
幸运（令人沮丧）的是，他还没有抵达那一步，所以目前残留的任何……线索，应该都很容易被一条宽松的运动裤掩盖，而他的休息室里有很多条运动裤。剩下的，如果说还有什么残余的痕迹……好吧，布鲁斯希望克拉克足够有礼貌（或者说，更可能是因为对人类的生理系统不够了解）去忽略他们。他走进浴室，洗了手，还用冷水泼了脸。  
随后他打开顶灯，并打开门。“什么事？”  
克拉克的鼻孔微微张开，他的目光在布鲁斯身上游走，似乎在他的下半身停留了比通常所需的时间更长的一秒钟。然后，他的目光经过布鲁斯的肩膀，投向略带褶皱的床：“哦，对不起，你睡着了吗？”  
布鲁斯犹豫了半秒钟，尴尬地清了清嗓子，强迫自己的脸不要烧起来。现在的场面活像是某部糟糕的色情片，但他们并不是身处于一部色情片中。“我在床上，但这不重要。你需要什么？”严格来说，这不算是说谎。他的确在床上。他只是一直没有睡觉。克拉克紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，还有……他在脸红。操。  
“你需要什么？”布鲁斯重复了一遍，比之前更坚定了一些。如果他不说，他怀疑克拉克也不会说，这件……事，就可以过去了，就像他生命中许多其他的不愉快的对话一样。布鲁斯的自尊心或许受损，但这是他可以之后再处理的问题。  
“呃，好吧，监控器上有一些奇怪的读数，我想你……可能想看看。”克拉克回答。他的脸还是红着。  
布鲁斯忍不住叹了口气。这是个合理的理由。他提醒自己，虽然他打断了那件事，但这不是克拉克的错。“好吧，给我几分钟穿衣服，我马上就到。”  
克拉克从门边退开一步。“好吧。”他默默同意，避开布鲁斯的目光。“一会儿见。”  
在他关上门后，布鲁斯方才意识到克拉克以为他在接下来的几分钟里要做什么。他阴沉着脸。操。  
布鲁斯在床头柜的抽屉里放了一瓶古龙水，以防他需要以布鲁西的身份出现在瞭望塔。他在重新穿上蝙蝠装前喷了大量的古龙水，以避免克拉克再次想起他刚才不小心打断的事情。蝙蝠侠不确定此时应走得比平时快，还是走得慢些。他大步流星地走过瞭望塔空旷的大厅，来到监控室。  
超人正坐在左边的椅子上，当蝙蝠侠大步走进自动门时，他站了起来。布鲁斯尽量动作轻快地走到监控器前，命令道：“把你说的那些读数给我看看，超人。”  
克拉克张张嘴，然后咳嗽起来。他皱了皱鼻子，闭上嘴，试图吞咽，再试一次。他再次咳了起来。  
“Kal？”  
终于，克拉克恢复了对自己身体的控制，他侧身看向布鲁斯：“你穿了什么？是——是古龙水吗？”  
好像这场面还能变得更糟似的。“是的，从你的表情和反应来看，我或许喷得太多了。”  
克拉克打了个寒颤，他开始变成可怕的粉红色：“的确，是古龙水。而且布鲁斯，真的，你没必要——”  
“在地图上。指给我看。你所谓的。读数。”  
克拉克照做了。布鲁斯花了几分钟去查看那些读数，在此期间他们沉默。令人幸福的沉默。  
随后克拉克清了清嗓子：“我真的很抱歉，如果我早知道——”  
“我才是那个应该道歉的人，因为你似乎不能放下这个话题？我以为今晚值班的是戴安娜，所以我才会……放松警惕，这样你就不会无意中被……牵扯进来。”布鲁斯小心翼翼地将目光停留在面前的屏幕上，他将监控回放到大约半小时前。那里的确有一些……不对劲，就在东欧上空。超人依旧沉默不语。布鲁斯的僵硬的肩膀终于垂下了。  
“我明白的，我们都有那种需要——”  
布鲁斯直起身子，他知道自己脸红了。脸。红。了。“上帝啊，Kal！我不是青少年，你也不是我父亲。拜托，我们能不能放过这件事？而且你说的那些读数是对的，看，就在克罗地亚的上空。”他指向那个红色的小气泡。  
克拉克走近查看，咳嗽了一声。但他并没有大惊小怪，只是皱着眉仔细地盯着大屏幕：“嗯，你觉得这会是什么？”  
“我不知道，但我们该去了解情况。”

在一个小时的调查之后，他们毫无进展。但是，由于这段时间内没有发生任何可怕的事，布鲁斯和克拉克得出结论，这很可能是一个可以等一段时间再处理的问题。布鲁斯向克拉克尴尬地道别，并传送回蝙蝠洞。由于现在是凌晨两点，他毫不惊讶地发现它是空的。很好。  
他粗暴地脱下自己的铠甲，任由那些装备散落在地，走进更衣室的区域，并前去淋浴。他脱掉拳击短裤，把他们皱巴巴地堆在淋浴间旁边，然后把水开得很热。当蒸汽开始弥漫到整个空间时，他走进淋浴间，发觉自己已经半硬了，并感到紧张。几分钟后，他就完全勃起，并溢出了前液。布鲁斯把额头贴在湿润冰凉的瓷砖上，闭上眼，颤抖着。  
他脑中不由自主地出现了克拉克——以他发现布鲁斯的不检点行为时候的形象。神情慌张的克拉克，低头看向自己自己仍在在勃起状态下的疼痛而充血的阴茎。布鲁斯深吸一口气，灵活而快速地移动手指。他发出一声呻吟，全身紧绷地射了出来。  
布鲁斯靠在淋浴室的墙上，气喘吁吁。过了一会儿，他试着将注意力集中在温热的水流下，让自己的身体平静下来。  
“妈的。”  
这或许比他想象得还要麻烦。

克拉克在面对他时看起来僵硬且尴尬，即便其他联盟成员在场时也是如此。不过，只有戴安娜开口叫住了他：“怎么了，卡尔？你看起来……很紧张。”  
“没、没什么，戴安娜，我没事。”克拉克回答，眼神匆匆略过靠在会议室门口的布鲁斯。  
“好吧，如果你坚持这么认为的话。”她怀疑地说，转向布鲁斯。布鲁斯耸耸肩。戴安娜移开目光：“那我们下次再探讨这个话题，男孩们。”  
布鲁斯在戴安娜离开时让了路，嘟囔着：“看在上帝的份上，克拉克。控制一下你自己。”他也走了，直到后来，才意识到自己这句可怕的一语双关。该死的。

关于他想要的东西，目前存在几个问题。存在一些变数使他的假象难以成真。他有许多理由不去追求这个。  
但至少理由之一并不是因为克拉克是直男，所以天生对自己不感兴趣。其一，布鲁斯清楚地看到，那晚克拉克脸上短暂出现的一丝——某种东西，当然不是厌恶，且不仅于此。比如说，皮特·罗斯（Pete Ross）的存在。他们没有被拍摄下亲吻的照片，也没有明目张胆地做过其他情侣间的小动作，但他们的关系似乎——太亲密了，不像两个直男。布鲁斯在年轻时也与某些男性个体经历过类似的亲密关系。他对克拉克做了进一步调查，发现了几个无名的男子，和一些短暂的约会资料。而关于露易丝·莱恩，在布鲁斯看来，她更像是一个朋友，而非恋人。  
因此“克拉克是直男”不能算是理由。  
如果说布鲁斯对这件事不感兴趣，那是非常可笑的。即便他没有想象着克拉克的脸让自己攀上高潮，这也不是不追求这件事的理由。他清楚地、明显地、痛苦地对此非常感兴趣。  
因此，他不该追求这个的原因其实有三条：他不能保证他们会持续这段感情，克拉克可能只是体验到了肉体上的吸引力（而迟钝如布鲁斯都知道他感受到了更多的东西），如果他们真的追求这段感情，它将从根本上改变联盟目前的情况。  
他自己理性、中立的形象——由于蝙蝠侠和超人著名的友谊，已然岌岌可危——将被摧毁。联盟对蝙蝠侠的领导能力的信任是至关重要的，并且已经很难维持，因为他是为数不多的非超能力者之一（绿箭侠最近的入职改变了这一点）。布鲁斯不能再损害他的名誉了，亦或是对克拉克的名声造成损害。  
大多数联盟成员和普通民众中，要么不喜欢蝙蝠侠，要么对他无感，而他们对超人的态度则截然不同。他们崇拜氪星人。或他们（卢瑟）抵制他。而如果传出超人有一个脆弱的人类男朋友，那么反派们一定会不惜一切代价找到并摧毁他。布鲁斯显然不能让这种情况发生——他不希望克拉克或者他的孩子们受到伤害，也不希望蝙蝠侠保护哥谭的能力受到威胁。  
如果克拉克真的想要他，并且愿意承认这一点——这已经是一个很夸张的“如果”了——那么有可能他并不想进入一段恋爱关系。布鲁斯已经有了足够的一夜情和利益关系的经验，知道要如何构建起人际关系。想要建立一段稳定的性关系，最基本的前提是心理距离。他已经知道，这在克拉克身上是不可能实现的。也许几年前，在他们还是朋友之前还有可能……但现在呢？不，已经太迟了。如果克拉克只是想要那样的关系，那会比让他一无所有更加糟糕。  
虽然布鲁斯可能善于将人分门别类，安排在自己生命中合适的位置，但他知道并不是每个人（克拉克）都是如此。如果他和超人在一起，然后分手了，他们的人际关系必定会受到重大影响，或许是永久性的影响。蝙蝠侠和超人的合作对全球安全至关重要，他不可能允许这种事情的发生。而布鲁斯了解自己，他最终只会把克拉克从身边赶走，就像他对待其他人一样——所以为什么要冒着这些风险来换取（如果他足够幸运的话）几个月的幸福？这是非常不负责任的。  
追求这一目标是个错误的第四个原因就是，他们的秘密身份将面临危机。任何一个成员以日常身份的交往都是危险的。如果克拉克也想要这个，如果他发现布鲁斯也有相同的感觉，他一定会不惜一切代价去得到它，而布鲁斯根本不会允许克拉克冒着危险去追求自己。因此，虽然现在还没有成文法则来阻止联盟成员之间的约会，但毫无疑问的，追求克拉克是个糟糕的主意。

“如果你一直这样盯着超人的屁股，他最终一定会注意到的。”  
布鲁斯将注意力从克拉克身上抽离出来，感到一阵烦躁。绿灯侠。“我不是——”  
“你完全就是，大蝙蝠。你们俩到底什么时候结婚——还是说我已经欠你俩一张贺卡了？”哈尔打趣道。  
布鲁斯感觉自己的脸烧了起来。“滚开，灯侠，我们根本没在一起。”不幸的是，这后半句话比他想象得要苦涩得多。布鲁斯抿了抿嘴，准备转身离开。会议已经结束了，所以他留在这里会显得很奇怪——尤其是他和哈尔·乔丹在一起，这就更奇怪了。蝙蝠侠被拽住了，因为有人一把抓住了他的披风。  
他转过身，瞪着眼。哈尔举起双手，后退一步。  
“你有一分钟时间。”布鲁斯低吼。  
哈尔的目光短暂地转向门外，超人一直在那里徘徊，和神奇女侠讨论着什么。“所以你真的不打那个屁股的主意——”  
“你的时间快到了，说重点。”  
“可是你想要，那为什么不这么做？”  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛，感到非常气愤：“我……这不关你的事，乔丹。”  
“你在害怕。”  
他猛然睁眼，发现哈尔靠在桌边，双手叉腰，带着一抹会心的笑容。蝙蝠侠眯起眼：“是啊，再跟我说说我是怎么害怕的吧，乔丹，你对闪电侠念念不忘多少年了？”  
哈尔的神情黯淡下来。他迅速离开桌子，逼近布鲁斯。他用手指戳了戳自己的胸口：“这不一样。巴里是直男，而且他已经结婚了。”  
他们各自沉默了一分钟左右，令人不适的沉默。最后，布鲁斯吞了吞口水。“我……我很抱歉。我不是——”  
哈尔叹了口气。“没事的，大蝙蝠。我知道你已经做过调查，如果你愿意冒着这个风险的话。”  
布鲁斯眨了眨眼，试着理解这句看似无害的话背后的问题。他在问我是否已经确认克拉克是同性恋。“这不关你的事。”  
“当然，这真是一场令人愉快的交流。周六见。”哈尔眨眨眼，然后走了。  
绿灯侠离开后，布鲁斯才问自己。等等，周六有什么事？周六发生了什么？

原来，周六是庆祝韦恩企业和费里斯工业最近合作开发的价值数百万美元的卫星的庆祝晚宴。对于韦恩企业来说，航天航空是一个全新的领域，但对费里斯工业而言，就不是这么一回事了，这也是他们合作的原因。虽然哈尔·乔丹没有参与这个项目，但他被卡萝亲自邀请来参与晚会。当布鲁斯与活动协调人确认邮件时，他发现了最终确定的出席者名单。  
哈尔会去，《星球日报》的调查记者克拉克·肯特也会出席。

布鲁斯尽力避开哈尔，结果发现这并没有他想象中那么困难。韦恩庄园里挤满了各个组织的重要人物，还有他们的下属和媒体的工作人员。布鲁斯在不同的社交圈之间穿梭，收集信息，闲聊，和好久不见的熟人打招呼，忙得不亦乐乎。随后是晚餐，那会儿他也很忙。由于座位的安排，哈尔暂且不是个问题。但饭后局势就变了。  
布鲁斯站在茶点桌旁，又给自己拿了一杯香槟，这时候他听见一个非常熟悉的嗓音。他压抑着叹息——因为布鲁西·韦恩不会叹气——转过身来，向哈尔露出一个专业的笑容：“乔丹先生，卡萝告诉我你今晚或许会出席宴会。近日如何？”  
哈尔也笑了。“哦，我很好，韦恩先生。”他顺势伸手，从布鲁斯的身侧取过酒杯。“虽然我自己更喜欢飞机，但很高兴我们能够在这个项目上达成合作。”  
布鲁斯点点头，跟随哈尔走到一个人烟稀少的角落。或许他有什么重要的事情要告知布鲁斯——或者说，告知蝙蝠侠。  
“当然。如果运气好的话，希望我们能够多多合作。”布鲁斯举杯向哈尔致敬，这时候哈尔突然推了他一把。虽然没有用很大的力量，也不是什么显眼的动作，但这已经足够了。布鲁斯或许能够避开，但布鲁西不会，而且，布鲁斯自己也毫无防备——即便在最激烈的争吵中，他们也从未发生过肢体冲突，因此他从未料到自己会被推倒。他侧着身子跌倒，撞上了一个大块头。在此过程中，布鲁斯手中半举着的酒悉数洒在那个与他相撞的倒霉蛋身上。  
“非常抱歉！我一定是喝多了。”布鲁斯满怀歉意地看了看那湿透的衬衫，和沾满污渍的外套，“请务必让我补偿你——克拉克？”  
“布鲁斯？”他眨了眨眼，短暂地思考他的手究竟是何时放在克拉克肩上的。布鲁斯小心翼翼地不让空杯子从手中滑落。越过克拉克的肩膀，他看见哈尔正在试图溜走，并回过头，迎着布鲁斯的目光，眨了眨眼。那个混蛋。  
“布鲁斯？”克拉克又问了一句，听起来很关切。  
“对不起。“他叹了口气，将手从克拉克的肩上移开，漫不经心地退了一步，“但说真的，那湿衣服一定让你很不舒服，让我替你找点东西换上吧。”  
“是啊，好吧。”  
布鲁斯转过身，开始在人群中灵活地穿梭，克拉克紧随其后。一出舞厅，布鲁斯就松了口气。周围热闹的气氛与嘈杂的声音低了下来，他感到一阵令人舒适的宁静。布鲁斯将酒杯放在走廊里的桌子上，等着克拉克跟上来。很快，克拉克追上了他，他们相隔几英尺站在一起，互相观察。最后，布鲁斯率先移开目光，走下大厅。克拉克跟在他身后，同样沉默不语。  
他们绕过主要道路，直达厨房。然后，在确认自己不会被看见之后，布鲁斯带着克拉克走上了主楼梯。他的心脏不知为何跳得很快，布鲁斯为此谴责自己。克拉克依旧沉默着。当他们到达布鲁斯关着的卧室门前时，他发出了困惑的声音。  
“你以为我还能在哪找到一套备用的衣服，克拉克？”布鲁斯低声说。  
他们溜进黑暗的房间，布鲁斯立刻着手去找他的衣物。克拉克跟着他走进屋，打开灯。“我——我需要确保它至少看起来和我先前穿的衣服相似，布鲁斯。”他解释道。哦，对了，不能让克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩一起消失后，又神秘地穿着不同的衣服重新出现。那会让别人议论纷纷。哈。  
布鲁斯吞了吞口水，意识到他们之间的最后一寸空间都已不复存在。他感到肌肉紧绷，心跳加速。  
“当然。”他微微转身，想看看克拉克究竟穿了些什么，而克拉克就在那里。他就站在他身后。如果不是因为他们身高相仿，他会完全笼罩在布鲁斯身上，因为他看起来似乎想要把布鲁斯压在墙上。他颤抖着吸气，然后吞咽。  
“布鲁斯？”克拉克缓慢地询问道。他眯着眼，看起来有些困惑，但并不难受。而布鲁斯也不说话，只是盯着克拉克。他俯身，喃喃地说：“如果你不喜欢这个，告诉我，好吗？”然后吻了他。  
布鲁斯现在已经完全贴在了墙上，被悬挂的衣物支撑着背部。克拉克的嘴就像一个黑洞，吸走了他全部的理智。他发出细微的、赞美的声音，克拉克的手开始在他身上游走。布鲁斯加深了这个吻，当他的手碰到一片粘稠的香槟时，他才发现自己已经闭上了眼。布鲁斯试着静下心来，轻轻地推了推克拉克的胸口。他立刻后退了一步。  
“你的——我们需要让你离开这里。”布鲁斯心不在焉地说道。对布鲁斯停止亲吻这个行为显得很不高兴的克拉克脸红了。他们俩都竖起了眉。“不，我不是这个意思——我们需要给你换上干净衣服。”他澄清道。克拉克笑了，伸手摸了摸布鲁斯通红的脸颊。  
“好吧，我知道了。不过我可以晚点再来吗？”  
克拉克眼中充满了温暖和希望。布鲁斯望着他，喃喃道：“当然可以。”

当克拉克换上新衣服，与他一同回到走廊时，布鲁斯就后悔了。  
让性欲控制自己是布鲁西·韦恩的做法，这不是——他不应该……对克拉克的提议说“是”。这是个错误，布鲁斯明白这一点。但尽管现在说“不”还不晚，但他没有这么做，没有让克拉克在他们日常身份的接触中感到失落。他不能这么做。如果非要这样，布鲁斯也会在之后再让克拉克感到失望，但他不知道克拉克是否想要更多，而且……布鲁斯觉得他或许可以让自己享受短暂的片刻，哪怕只是一个晚上。

克拉克·肯特，作为一个负责的记者，当聚会场景彻底成为社交场合时，他便离开了。他道别的时候，十分刻意的地迎着布鲁斯的目光穿越了整个房间。  
布鲁西·韦恩并不在意这次的晚宴的走向，他和剩下的客人们一起逐渐“沉迷”在酒精之中。直到晚上11点，他以“明早我有个董事会要开，阿尔弗雷德说我必须得出席”为借口，尽量礼貌地把最后一群宾客请出庄园。“我可不能以没睡好的状态和股东们见面。”  
庄园里静悄悄的，只有他、阿尔弗雷德和清洁工人还在。等所有非居住者都离开了，布鲁斯便下去蝙蝠洞，准备夜巡。  
一上街，“花比平时更长的时间夜巡”的念头就在布鲁斯的脑海中浮现，或者他可以等巡逻结束之后直接回到自己的房间去。他毕竟还有机会对克拉克的提议说不，而最有效的方法——除了回到过去，早点拒绝他之外，就是干脆不出现。这样一来，即使会破坏他们之间的友谊，也能使他的态度展现得非常清楚。  
但这个做法依然有两个缺点。  
缺点一，他或许能躲开克拉克·肯特，但不可能回避超人。他完全有能力在任何地方找到蝙蝠侠，而布鲁斯真的不想在穿着蝙蝠盔甲的时候进行这种对话。所以避开克拉克是不可能的。  
缺点二或许是他的心软。布鲁斯不想让克拉克受到冷落，至少不是今晚。他当然有比直接躲开克拉克更好、更友善的方式来回绝这件事。  
因此布鲁斯比平常更早地结束了夜巡，回到蝙蝠洞，他的胃里回荡着恐惧与期待的奇妙混合物。

他一下车便看见了超人，漂浮在引擎盖前几英尺处，双臂松松地交叉在胸前。从他的表情中看不出什么，但蝙蝠侠可以从氪星人不时上下浮动几英寸的部分看出他的紧张。这是卡尔·艾尔版的坐立不安。“超人。”蝙蝠侠低声说。  
“蝙蝠侠。”  
布鲁斯牵了牵唇角，显然，这对克拉克的作用巨大。  
突然，氪星人出现在他面前，与他身后的石墙平行。超人轻轻地把嘴唇贴在布鲁斯的嘴唇上，当他回应时，克拉克降落了。他一只手托着他的后背，另一只手越过布鲁斯的身侧，在试图脱下他铠甲的时候发出沮丧的声音。布鲁斯挣脱了这个吻，闭上眼，感觉有些喘不过气来。等他恢复了一些自制力之后，他再次睁开眼睛。  
“我需要洗把澡，也给你一个练习忍耐力的机会。”布鲁斯说。他后退一步，取下头上的盔甲。克拉克看起来有些不以为然，他又悬浮起来，默默地飘在布鲁斯身边，而布鲁斯走向储物柜和淋浴间。他漫不经心地思考超人这样的幼稚行为要持续多久，并尽力去忽略他。  
下一次克拉克现身时，布鲁斯已经脱得只剩短裤与短袖衬衫。他在出汗，皮肤因为超人无声的注视而发痒。布鲁斯吞了吞口水，感觉有点心不在焉。他抬起一只脚放在长凳上，脱下右靴。他的余光注意到克拉克就站在他身后。布鲁斯脱完一只靴子，转过身，把左脚放到凳子上，他——毫无意外地——碰到了克拉克。布鲁斯除去另一只靴子，直起腰，回过身来。  
克拉克的目光中充满渴望，这让布鲁斯的心被点燃了。他感觉自己的阴茎在短裤里跃跃欲试，而克拉克显然注意到了这点，因此他向前一步，再次亲吻了布鲁斯。布鲁斯将手松松地搭在克拉克的臀部，并回吻他。如果他们能够这样做——只是这样做——在今晚剩下的时间里，他就已经感到足够满足了。  
然而，克拉克显然不想止步于此，因为他的手在布鲁斯后背上的触感消失了，然后他——哦。  
布鲁斯紧闭双眼，呼吸紧促。克拉克将手轻巧却不容置疑地按在布鲁斯短裤上那个显眼的隆起处。他一边亲吻着布鲁斯，一边缓慢地揉搓着，非常缓慢，但足够用力，布鲁斯现在真的开始分心了。  
“唔，克拉克——”布鲁斯的呼吸开始变得急促。他努力吞下快要溢出嘴唇的呻吟，克拉克换了一只手，左手拇指开始在他的勃起上打着旋摩擦，坚定、反复的力量和布料的摩擦都让他几近疯狂。他深深地吸了一口气，颇为遗憾地握住克拉克的手，阻止了他。“相信我，如果我不那么大汗淋漓——好吧，我已经湿淋淋的了，这样对我们俩都好。”他费了些功夫才从那双危险的手上抽离出来。  
克拉克失望地叹了口气。布鲁斯低下头。啊。看来不只是他一个人在兴奋。  
“好吧，我知道了，但请快一点。”克拉克在他脸上快速地啄了一下，然后让出空间。  
布鲁斯走出几步，克拉克在身后叫道：“布鲁斯？”  
他停下脚步，回过头来。超人双手叉腰，神色坚定：“如果你在浴室里做了什么，我会知道的。”  
天啊。布鲁斯突然觉得口干舌燥，走去淋浴间的路途变得十分艰辛。他吞了吞口水。“明白了。”

布鲁斯从浴室出来后，并没有去穿衣服，他选择用毛巾围在腰上，然后赤脚走进蝙蝠洞。  
他眨眨眼。超人不见踪影，但克拉克留在了这里。他抬起头，藏在厚厚的黑框眼镜后的眼睛几乎要将布鲁斯生吞活剥。他一直压抑着的性欲陡然爆发。克拉克站起来。“你想在哪里做？”  
“上楼。”  
“我能不能……”  
“当然。”  
世界模糊了，然后，转眼间，他站在自己的房间里，床边。在灯光的沐浴下，一切事物看起来都散发着柔和的光芒。  
布鲁斯往前一步，漫不经心地解开毛巾，随后吻上克拉克。而克拉克发出一声闷哼，并伸出一只手捧住他的脸颊，另一只手贴在布鲁斯赤裸的肩膀上。他停了下来。布鲁斯感到他在犹豫，并且紧张。  
“我需要——让我先脱个衣服。”克拉克低声请求。  
布鲁斯点点头，注视着对方摸索着扣子，花了好一会儿时间才下定决心走开，去挂起他的湿毛巾。思索片刻，他打开药柜，拿出润滑剂和几个避孕套，还有一条毛巾。当他走回去的时候，克拉克正直挺挺地坐在床边，身上除了拳击短裤和眼镜，什么都没剩下。  
布鲁斯把手里的东西放在床头柜上，喃喃道：“或许你应该把眼镜摘下来。”  
克拉克笑了：“或许我更希望你为我这么做。”  
布鲁斯向前，直到他们几乎贴在一起，犹豫不决地俯下身，他们的嘴唇间只隔着几毫米。布鲁斯取下他的眼镜，小心地将他们和其他东西一起放在柜子上。克拉克朝他眨了眨眼。布鲁斯弯下腰去亲吻他，克拉克把手搭在他的腰上，将他往自己怀里拉。布鲁斯一个踉跄，摔倒在他身上。克拉克顺着这个动作搂住他，钢铁之躯无坚不摧的手臂环绕着他。  
随着亲吻的渐渐深入，克拉克张开嘴，将掌控权交还给布鲁斯。他的手在布鲁斯伤痕累累的、宽阔的背脊上游走，在他的神经末梢处激起阵阵火花。布鲁斯略微调整了姿势，用手肘支撑起自己的体重，而不是整个趴在克拉克身上（虽然超人显然不会觉得这很不舒服）。这个细微的动作使他们的腹股沟磨蹭在一起，老实说，布鲁斯难以辨别到底是谁先发出了呻吟。  
但他绝对知道是克拉克在他身下张开了双腿，并试图挺腰。  
布鲁斯紧闭双眼，慢慢地将自己支撑起来。在他身下，克拉克看起来已经有些目光涣散。他感觉自己的脉搏在阴茎上跃动，重力使他们两个的下体紧贴在一起，产生了一种坚实、磨人的压力。又过了一次呼吸那么长的时间，布鲁斯睁开眼，试着在保持不动的情况下要求道：“告诉我你想要什么，克拉克。”  
克拉克深吸一口气。他的脸色微红，瞳孔也在放大。“这。这很好。只是，让我——”  
他伸出一只手保护性地搂住他，毫不费力地将将布鲁斯两百多磅的体重结实地压在自己身上，另一只手扯下自己的内裤。布鲁斯呼吸一滞，克拉克的动作不可避免地将他们的勃起紧紧压在一起，布料摩擦过布鲁斯阴茎和睾丸的感觉令他战栗。上帝啊，他已经很久没有这么硬了，在什么都没有做的情况下——只是亲吻和磨蹭……上一次还是在他十八或是十九岁的时候。布鲁斯呻吟着。  
他听见布料落在地板上的声音，随后是克拉克坚硬、火热且赤裸的阴茎摩擦着他自己的。“他妈的。”布鲁斯低声说，俯身再次亲吻他。克拉克紧紧抱着他，当布鲁斯意识到自己在晃动时，他意识到这不——  
他中断这个亲吻，低头查看。他们正漂浮在一英尺高的空中，在床的正上方。他闭上眼睛。  
“对不起，就……只是……给我一秒钟，我……”  
“不，没事的，不要乱动。”布鲁斯让克拉克放开对自己的钳制，随后坐起来。他将一只手稳定地放在克拉克胸前，欣赏他半闭着眼睛的样子和毫无瑕疵的光滑皮肤。然后，布鲁斯用双腿夹紧克拉克的腰，使他们更加紧密地贴合在一起。他开始缓慢地左右摇晃，上下移动。闪电般的快感从他的脊椎中窜上来，并穿过他硬得发痛、几乎勃勃抽搐地阴茎。克拉克在他身下颤抖着。“操，布鲁斯……别——别停。”  
布鲁斯的呼吸因为克拉克嘶哑的声音急促起来，他重复着这个动作，而克拉克也开始配合他的动作。布鲁斯勉强支撑着自己，手臂颤抖，手指紧紧抓着克拉克的肩膀。他垂着头，如果再前倾几英寸，他就可以吻住克拉克。克拉克把手放在布鲁斯的臀部，将他固定在原地，并在他身下反复移动，让他们的阴茎贴在一起摩擦。一切都那么地炙热、光滑且令人心跳不已，他们颤抖着，腹部的肌肉不由自主地收缩。  
“克、克拉克，我——”  
克拉克用嘴唇打断他的话语，无比坚定地，随后再次将他们的阴茎贴在一起磨蹭。他的阴茎跳动着，高潮的冲击着他，伴随着一阵尖锐的快感。布鲁斯将额头靠在克拉克的额头上，喘着气，片刻之后他感到一阵湿热。克拉克也到达了高潮。  
冷静片刻之后，布鲁斯环视着四周，发现克拉克的背靠着床。他从克拉克身上滚下来，躺在床上，让自己再神游一会儿。接着，今天发生的所有事再次撞进他的大脑。布鲁斯缓慢地眨着眼，感觉十分疲惫。  
“布鲁斯？”克拉克的声音将他从迷茫中揪出来。布鲁斯看了看他，从床上坐起来。克拉克看起来比他更狼狈不堪，他的腹肌上全是他们刚刚射出的精液，而他本人满头大汗，脸涨得通红。布鲁斯俯身轻轻吻了他，克拉克捧着他的脸，将一个吻变成三个，五个——  
“洗个澡怎么样？”布鲁斯轻轻挣开他，捂着嘴打了个哈欠。他伸手打开床头柜，把毛巾递给克拉克：“你应该比我更需要这个。”  
克拉克露出感激的微笑，接过毛巾：“我想是的。”

当他们完成了第一轮的清理工作之后，在浴室使用权的先后上起了争执，最后决定一起洗澡——以前在异世界执行任务的时候条件简陋，他们已经没什么事没有共同面对过了。考虑到他们一直以来的相处状态（以及刚刚在做的事情），现在保持这种隐私的界限是很荒唐的——布鲁斯站在温热的水流下，感到更疲惫了。克拉克异常安静，布鲁斯脑中理智的那一半飞速运作着，思考克拉克在想什么；剩下的那一半则决定，如果他在想的事情足够重要，克拉克自然会告诉他，因为他从不吝啬于向布鲁斯坦白自己的观点。  
当他们洗完澡后，布鲁斯发现了克拉克一直保持安静的原因。当时他正裹着毛巾弯下腰来，寻找一把备用牙刷。他找到了，并把它递给克拉克。  
“什么？”克拉克同样裹着毛巾，扬起一根眉毛，“牙刷？”他吸了一口气：“你这是在说我可以留下来吗？”  
布鲁斯眨眨眼，几乎是惊讶地问道：“你不想吗？”  
克拉克微笑着接过牙刷。  
换洗衣物没有成为阻碍他留下的绊脚石。因为，除了在布鲁斯夜巡的那段时间更换制服之外，克拉克还随身带了一个背包。布鲁斯只是没有注意到，因为那时候他的心思一直在……其他地方。当克拉克从一张扶手椅下拿出背包时，布鲁斯笑了。  
“你在笑什么？”克拉克问。得到了布鲁斯的留宿许可，他变得大胆起来，“我不想做任何假设，但我也不能毫无准备。”  
布鲁斯只是笑着摇摇头。

当他们终于回到床上时，布鲁斯感觉喉咙中仿佛堵塞了一个痛苦的肿块。他小心翼翼地假装没有注意到它，以免克拉克因为担心而询问他怎么了。但当克拉克伸手拉近他们之间的距离，轻轻地用一只胳膊搂住布鲁斯。感受到这个动作没有被拒绝之后，搭在布鲁斯身上的手臂变得更重了，克拉克沉沉地贴着他的后背。一个拥抱。上帝啊。  
“晚安，布鲁斯。”  
“晚安，克拉克。”即便这很痛苦，但布鲁斯仍不后悔自己做出的决定。

布鲁斯在金色的晨光中醒来，身边躺着的人散发着热烘烘的温度。他眯着眼看着窗外的光亮，一时有些迷茫。随后他眨眨眼，瞬间恢复了警觉。克拉克还在这里。  
布鲁斯缓慢坐起身来，努力不让自己身边的人感到床的震动。当然，这并没有奏效。克拉克翻了个身，推开薄被。当他看见布鲁斯也在注视着他的时候，自然而然地露出了明亮的微笑：“嘿。”  
“早上好。”布鲁斯回答，捏了捏克拉克的手。克拉克一把抓住他的手，俯身在他的脸颊上留下一个轻轻的吻。布鲁斯感到自己后隆重的肿块又报复性地回来了。他们坐在那，直到布鲁斯发现克拉克拳击短裤中的隆起，微笑起来。他缓慢地起身，从床上爬过去：“嗯，看来有人醒了嘛。”  
克拉克呻吟着。“你不饿吗？”他问，听起来心不在焉的样子。布鲁斯邪恶地笑了笑：“我可以先吃点别的。”他伸出手，捏了一把克拉克的阴茎。  
事情的进展比他们所以为的要快得多。很快，他们脱光了衣服，克拉克攥着床单，张开双腿，让布鲁斯来到他的腿间。他向后仰头，嘴唇微张，大口喘气（尽管他并不需要呼吸空气）。布鲁斯跪在他身前，克拉克的又硬又热的阴茎几乎填满了他的嘴。“布鲁斯，快点……就，求你了。”  
布鲁斯伸手弹了弹他的龟头，克拉克发出一声呜咽。“耐心点，小镇男孩。”布鲁斯说，“好运总会降临在那些等待的人身上。”  
他张开嘴，再次把克拉克的那根含进口中，舌尖用力绕着他的龟头打转。克拉克又呻吟起来。“哦，操，不要——不要停。”布鲁斯能感觉到他的双腿在颤抖，而他的阴茎几近勃发。  
布鲁斯深吸一口气，用手指在克拉克的阴茎上来回撸动，然后再次吞进他的阴茎，并以无情的节奏开始吞吐。超人能够忍多久再射精？他隐约注意到自己的阴茎已经半硬了，他在克拉克获得快感的同时也感到了快感，虽然尚不至于使他需要中断这场口交，但他最好尽快完成这件事。  
布鲁斯鼓起腮帮子，用力吮吸，感到细小的动脉布满了克拉克的阴茎。与此同时，克拉克也在警告他：“嗯，嗯，我——”  
在克拉克射他一嘴的前一秒钟，布鲁斯敏捷地放开他，吞了吞口水，随后坐起来。克拉克看起来依然气喘吁吁，四肢无力。布鲁斯暗自发笑。克拉克眨眨眼，舔了舔嘴唇，问他：“你需不需要我——”  
“不，”布鲁斯回答，套上他的拳击短裤。“你想吃点真正的早餐吗？”

他们奇迹般地没有在下楼的时候碰到阿尔弗雷德或者任何一个男孩。布鲁斯找出煎饼粉，试图做出些什么可食用且不致死的东西来（在克拉克的精心指导下），以满足他们饥肠辘辘的胃。克拉克一边帮他做饭，一边煮咖啡。在他们吃饭的时候，布鲁斯高兴地喝了一大杯。在他偷偷投向克拉克的目光中，对方看起来充满活力、并且非常快乐。这场面充斥着一股诡异的家庭氛围。布鲁斯感到他们第一次醒来后的紧张氛围又回来了。  
他们差不多在同一时间用完早餐，克拉克提出要收拾打扫厨房。布鲁斯默默地喝了更多的咖啡，并注视着克拉克洗碗。他试图说些什么——一些不会让这一切变得太过痛苦的事情，也许是一些会让它变得足够痛苦的事情。但克拉克突然从碗堆里抬起头来，说：“你知道的，如果不给主人带一份礼物，会让我显得像个非常糟糕的客人。”  
布鲁斯放下空了大半的杯子：“哦？”  
“给我一个机会如何？”

他们甚至没有把卧室的门关上，克拉克就执着地吻他（他们似乎已经学会了彼此喜欢的、亲吻的方式）。他的手开始在布鲁斯的身上游走，抚摸他的脸侧，穿过他的头发，停留在他的臀部，将布鲁斯的身体与自己贴在一起。  
布鲁斯相信自己的反应一定给了克拉克足够的提示，因为他感觉到克拉克对着他的嘴唇微笑，然后，慢慢地，超人从地上飘起来，把布鲁斯轻轻地放在床上。  
布鲁斯重新靠在床头板上，克拉克就这样漂浮在他上空。过了一秒，或者两秒，他开始低头亲吻布鲁斯，用一只手扶着床头板，把自己固定在原地，另一只手隔着运动裤拢住布鲁斯的勃起。布鲁斯发出些许鼓励的声音，并张开双腿。克拉克却忽略了他的暗示，似乎满足于漂浮在他上方，缓慢揉搓着他已经半勃的阴茎。他很想伸手去触碰，但布鲁斯不想冒险让克拉克停止这一切。这种挑逗几乎无法忍受，他觉得自己的内裤一定被前液沾湿了一大片，运动裤可能也得洗了。  
布鲁斯觉得自己可能要疯了。他不知道是应该前倾，让克拉克快一点，将他送上高潮的边缘，或是应该后退，减轻对他硬得几近疼痛的阴茎的压力。克拉克仍漂浮在他上方，懒洋洋地嘟着嘴，但至少他允许布鲁斯松松地环抱他的脖子。  
现在，布鲁斯已经尽力分开了双腿。他试着别让自己直接把克拉克拉倒在身上，拥抱他，直到自己到达高潮，这几乎花费了他剩余的每一盎司自制力。他将目光从克拉克脸上移开，喘息着：“克拉克……停下，别再弄了。”  
克拉克停下了，把手移开。布鲁斯不自觉地发出了小小的抱怨声。“哦，对了。”克拉克撞似随意地说，“我忘了你还穿着衣服。”  
布鲁斯紧闭双眼，感到一股强烈的气愤。他呼出一口气，竭力归拢自己剩余的脑细胞：“上帝啊，你就不能——”他切断了思路，因为克拉克突然伸手，用力将他的短裤与运动裤一起扒了下来。等布鲁斯再睁开眼的时候，他终于听见了润滑剂从瓶中被挤出来的声音。  
克拉克笑了笑，然后他终于，终于降落回床上。他张开双臂，低声说：“过来。”  
布鲁斯靠过去，克拉克把他拽到胸前。他仰起头，寻找克拉克的嘴唇，他们以一种苛刻的姿势亲吻。克拉克涂满润滑剂的手紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，布鲁斯挣脱开那个吻，喘息着。“妈的。”他瘫软在克拉克身上，闭上眼睛。  
克拉克缓慢地上下移动双手。“感觉很好吗？”当布鲁斯发出呻吟时，他小声问。  
“啊——是的。”  
克拉克停下他的动作，但没有移开双手，它们只是停留在布鲁斯的阴茎上，温暖而坚定地挑逗他，直到布鲁斯的身体开始微微抽搐，他接近了，就差这么一点——  
克拉克的手指又紧紧地握住他，缓慢地上下移动。布鲁斯忍不住跟着他的动作挺腰，感到自己全身紧绷，胃部收缩，胸口起伏。克拉克的拇指抵在他已经完全湿润了的龟头上，然后——他停了下来。  
布鲁斯抱怨着睁开眼，克拉克甚至没有在看他。事实上，他转过脸，朝向窗户，在布鲁斯皱眉的时候放开了他。他为什么……？  
克拉克抱歉地低下头：“他妈的，我真的，真的很抱歉，但是我——有——”  
布鲁斯咬紧牙关，抿着嘴，久久不语，沉重地呼出一口气。“去吧。”他粗声说。克拉克似乎还在犹豫。“就……他妈的……走吧。”  
克拉克叹了口气，布鲁斯又动作笨拙地靠回床头板，硬着头皮，试图转移注意力。在迅速到模糊的动作中，克拉克·肯特消失了，换做超人出现在他面前。他在窗口停留了片刻，迎着布鲁斯的目光，坚定地说：“什么都别做，我会回来的。”  
他等待着，直到布鲁斯点头确认，才飞走了。  
布鲁斯滑落到枕头上，双目无神地盯着天花板。见鬼。

当他冷静了一些，布鲁斯摸出电视机遥控器，打开新闻。他竭力忽略阴茎的跳动，好几次想将手放在上面舒缓一下自己，又强行压制住这种欲望，回想起克拉克让他等着的事。“上帝啊。”布鲁斯喃喃自语，深吸气。他从三十开始倒数，将注意力转向荧屏。超人出现了，动作迅速地从燃烧的大楼中救出几个人。  
布鲁斯觉得自己的脸隐隐烧了起来。他将频道调成纪录片，放任那些无意义地字句在他身上舒缓地流淌。这完全不够。  
十多分钟……二十多分钟后，他听见窗户被打开的声音，随后一个脸色泛红的超人飘了进来，就像一个在宵禁过后才回家的孩子。布鲁斯却不觉得好笑。大都市的情况或许有了很大改善，但他先前勃发的欲望还停留在那，他的渴望如同鬼魂般挥之不去。当氪星人的眼睛再次游走于自己的全身，布鲁斯感觉到它又被重新点燃了。  
“嘿，”克拉克说，“对不起，布鲁斯，我——”  
“不。”他打断道，“没事的，我明白了。你做得不错，我看到新闻了。”  
“你还想……”  
哦，显然，绝对。“是的。”  
克拉克花了一分钟的时间洗漱、换制服——现在布鲁斯已经注意到了，超人看起来的确有些狼狈——然后穿着一条牛仔裤和浅灰色的t恤回来了。布鲁斯已经坐回了刚才的位置，双腿平摊，方才的经验告诉他他最好不要移动地太厉害。克拉克的表情开始变得有趣起来。“所以，我们刚刚说到哪儿了？”

“哦——上帝啊。他妈的，克拉克。”布鲁斯呻吟着，并不确定自己在说什么。克拉克俯身吻他，手指继续坚定地抚摸布鲁斯的那根。他的每一个动作都像是在他的皮肤上点燃了火焰，快感在他的眼皮后跃动着，逐渐白热化。他遥遥意识到自己已经张开了嘴，他在喘息。  
“嗯、啊啊——”  
他的手指紧紧握着床单，臀部抽搐。他射了出来。  
“妈的。”布鲁斯气喘吁吁地说。他几乎能够听见自己砰砰的心跳声，脉搏跳动得如此之快，而克拉克还在漫不经心地用手指捋过他的头发。这感觉很好。布鲁斯放任自己躺在床上，直到双腿不再颤抖。随后他将自己从床上拉起来，离开克拉克，试图用散漫的语气解释：“让我……我需要……”  
“当然可以。”  
清理完毕之后，他跌跌撞撞地回到卧室，感觉像是刚刚花了一整个通宵和小丑搏斗。克拉克还在哪里，戴着眼镜，正在查看手机。布鲁斯停下来，手中还拿着自己的衬衫：“你有什么必须要去的地方吗？”  
克拉克从手机中抬起头来，脸上挂着淡淡的笑容：“不太有吧，我想。”  
布鲁斯抓着衬衫，走到玻璃窗前，打开一扇。在过去的几小时中，他们成功地让房间里充满了淫靡的味道。“要不要留下来吃点午餐？”

当他们回到厨房的时候，阿尔弗雷德依然不在，布鲁斯突然想起今天是他的购物日。他和克拉克把已经晾干了的盘子收起来，布鲁斯又煮了更多的咖啡，克拉克查看了冰箱里剩余的食物，得出结论三明治是目前可行性最强的食物。布鲁斯同意了，喝了一大口咖啡。他那疲惫不堪的身体大声要求着他去休息，但这并不意味着他会去打个盹什么的。如果自己在昏迷不醒的情况下度过了和克拉克剩下的这段宝贵的时间，未来的布鲁斯一定会踢他的。  
“既然你在这。”布鲁斯说着，用一张皱巴巴的纸巾擦拭着自己的手指——克拉克做了一个超难吃的三明治——“我们可以利用你的超级视力在蝙蝠洞里完成一些扫描工作。”  
克拉克咀嚼完毕，吞下剩下的咖啡，“好的。”他温和地同意了。

他们最终工作了好几个小时，直到临近晚饭时间。这一次，阿尔弗雷德也在厨房，虽然他看到克拉克时有些惊讶，但很快便平静下来。“多准备一人份的晚餐一点都不麻烦——尤其是当客人是克拉克老爷的时候。”他说。于是他们——阿尔弗雷德、布鲁斯、克拉克和提姆——最后坐在一起吃晚饭。这很好，虽然有些尴尬，不过只有他和克拉克心知肚明发生了些什么。  
晚饭后，克拉克跟着他回到了山洞。布鲁斯很确定自己知道对方要说些什么，恐惧就像水银一样沉沉地堆积在他的胃袋里。“快点，克拉克。”他命令道，“我得去夜巡。”  
“对。”克拉克在布鲁斯换上蝙蝠装的时候，尴尬地清了清嗓子。“那好吧。我知道我们已经，我已经——你介意我晚些再过来吗？”这几乎和他二十四小时前问的问题一模一样。  
像那时一样，布鲁斯说：“当然。”  
他不确定克拉克是想谈一谈还是想做更多的事，但无论哪种情况，他都能够在夜巡时想好该如何应对。

当布鲁斯回到蝙蝠洞的时候，克拉克正在那里等他。他没有穿制服，虽然布鲁斯确认他已经完成了对大都会的巡视。这一次，克拉克在他脱制服的时候并没有试着去触碰他，这很好。如果在他们谈话的过程中任何一个人勃起了，场面将变得异常尴尬。  
如果他不想谈一谈，好吧，夜色尚浅。  
布鲁斯洗完澡出来，又穿着一条运动裤和旧T恤。克拉克认真地看着他，布鲁斯压抑着皱眉的冲动。啊，他妈的。他希望他们不必这么做。不过，万一他想错了——或者说他可以说服克拉克暂缓这个讨论（又一次地）——布鲁斯问他：“上楼来吗？”  
克拉克点点头，他无声无息地带路。

他们坐在布鲁斯的床上，感谢阿尔弗雷德，床单上已经没有了他们之前做的那些事的证据。布鲁斯慢慢倾身，在克拉克的脸上留下轻轻一吻。  
“哦，”克拉克看起来很惊讶。布鲁斯退出这个吻，并感到失落。原来他并不是为了这个而来？  
“你不想……”  
“不，我……我很愿意。”克拉克结结巴巴地说，“虽然我很想谈谈，但我想那可以等一等。”  
布鲁斯握住他的手，盯着克拉克的眼睛。他想要诱惑克拉克推迟这场讨论，并不意味着他想让对方做一些令他不舒服的事：“你确定吗？”  
克拉克微笑着，捏了捏他的手：“是的，我非常确定。”他亲吻布鲁斯，布鲁斯不由自主地回吻他，感觉自己如犹大般罪恶。

第三次还是第四次？他记不清了——当克拉克开始说脏字的时候，他们才真正开始。  
“你的屁股对这个体面的社会产生了巨大威胁。”亲吻之间，他在布鲁斯耳边嘀咕，“刚刚上楼梯的时候，我忍不住盯着看。”  
虽然已经做过几次，克拉克打开他的动作依然值得赞许：他的动作缓慢、精确，确保他被好好润滑、开拓过了。“需要我戴套吗？”在布鲁斯认为他已经准备好了之后，他问道。布鲁斯转头对上他的眼睛，然后点头。他不介意把房间搞得很乱，但对于他们的第一次来说，这会让事情变得容易一些。  
克拉克收回他的手指。布鲁斯不耐烦地等着，听见克拉克准备自己的声音。如果他们有更多的时间，如果这不是一次性的，他当然也想操克拉克。但现在，既然他们没有那么多时间，他乐得如此。他对此非常满意。  
而这次的高潮，在克拉克给他带来的所有的高潮中，并没有那么特别。布鲁斯觉得这仿佛是——仿佛是某种东西在告诉他，这次，这一次，的的确确是他们之间的最后一次，所以他最好享受它。无论如何，等到天亮的时候，克拉克就得离开了。明天是周一——一个工作日——而他们都要回归到各自忙碌的生活中去。  
克拉克甚至都没有询问他是否可以留下来，只是脱光衣服，然后躺在布鲁斯的身边。好像他本就属于那里那样。

布鲁斯是在清晨七点被克拉克的闹铃惊醒的。他眯着眼看了克拉克一会儿，然后坐起身来：“你要走了？”  
“工作，”克拉克说，背对着布鲁斯提上裤子，“我得去上班，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯沉默着。这见鬼的一切，他真他妈是个白痴。他早知道这一刻会很痛苦，他早就知道，因此才不断允许克拉克延长这场幻想的时间，并且自己也沉浸其中……他本以为每一次触摸都是胜利，每一次亲吻都是征服，每一次对视都是成功，他可以为自己假装拥有克拉克的每一秒而感到雀跃。但现在那一切都结束了。他本想说，“那是我一生中最美好的四十多个小时”，最后说出口的却是：“我明白了。”  
克拉克转过身来，对上他的目光。他那双温暖的蓝眼睛中有某种脆弱的东西——某种绝望地东西。很明显，布鲁斯不是唯一一个试图拖延时间的人。空气沉重地令人疲惫，充满了尚未说出口的话语。布鲁斯等着克拉克先开口，但他却沉默了。那么就轮到我了，布鲁斯想。“下次联盟会议见，卡尔。”  
克拉克眼中那种温暖、柔软、充满希望的东西被摔碎了。他扣上衬衫的最后一颗纽扣，套上西装外套：”再见，布鲁斯。“  
他看着克拉克从窗口离开，感觉胸口有什么东西塌陷了，留下一个可怕的、超人形状的洞。

“你知道，我从来没有问过那晚后来发生了什么——所以如何，你走运吗？”绿灯侠问道。  
又一次，他们是最后几个离开会议室的人。哈尔就走在他前面，顺理成章地堵住了出路。如果蝙蝠侠真的想离开，他完全可以把对方推到一边，但他没有。布鲁斯不会被这种不成熟的激将法激到，相反的，他咬着牙，急促地吸气。  
自从他和克拉克的那段……相处之后，已经过去了两周。他们之间的关系依旧很僵硬。克拉克整整两天都没有和他说话，而在他们终于恢复了互相通信之后，他的信息都是简短的、残酷的、职业性的。布鲁斯尽量礼貌地回复他。比起他们曾经拥有的（本可以拥有的）时间，这段日子让他觉得空洞无比，但拒绝克拉克是必要的。而且，随着时间的推移，布鲁斯知道，他们可以——他们一定会——挺过去的。正如俗话说的一样，“一切都会过去”。  
他们之间的信任还没有破裂，这才是最重要的。  
哈尔津津有味地看着他，显然是欣赏布鲁斯的紧张。“我明白了。”他说，看起来竟有几分沉稳，“好吧，如果你有这个需要，我的大门永远为你敞开。顺带一提，我周四有空。回见吧，大蝙蝠。”  
他拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，然后离开了。布鲁斯想要回答些什么，但他不能确保自己的声音平稳。所以他只能草草点头，小心翼翼地绕过哈尔，离开了。

布鲁斯不知道是什么他让他出现在这里。出于某种该死的原因，现在是周四晚7点左右，他穿着一条牛仔裤、运动鞋和一件白色的纽扣衫，出现在哈尔·乔丹的公寓门口，并按下门铃。  
“等一下！”哈尔大叫道，声音被门和吉他声所掩盖。布鲁斯隐约认出这是涅槃乐队的歌。  
门开了，哈尔盯着他。他穿着牛仔裤和一件合身的灰色t恤，光着脚，t恤上印着NASA的logo。“好吧，真见鬼，大蝙蝠你居然真的出现了！”  
布鲁斯嗤之以鼻，朝他翻了个白眼：“你到底让不让我进去？”  
哈尔笑着让开，颇为浮夸地鞠了一躬：“请进，我的殿下。”  
布鲁斯抿着嘴，以免笑出声来。他越过哈尔，走进公寓：“这就是你的宫殿？”他故意让自己的语调听起来很不以为然。  
哈尔一边甩开他，一边朝厨房走去。“去你妈的，布鲁斯，我们不可能都是有钱人。”  
布鲁斯的嘴唇又抽动了一下。“但我做到了。”他正色道，“这就是问题所在。”  
哈尔一噎，差点把开了封的啤酒洒到身上。所幸，他站在水池前，所以场面还不至于太过混乱。他冲干净双手，放下酒瓶，凶恶地盯着布鲁斯：“所以，真有那么糟糕，嗯？”  
布鲁斯抿着的嘴唇和紧绷的肩膀代替了他的回答。哈尔又撬开一瓶啤酒，递给他：“吃不吃鸡翅和披萨？”  
“为什么不呢？”布鲁斯喃喃道。  
他们坐在沙发上，每人面前摆了两瓶啤酒。电视上正在放足球赛，哈尔聚精会神地看着，布鲁斯没多在意，在看哈尔看比赛和走神之间徘徊。他冷静地听屋子的主人叫了一份特大号香辣香肠披萨外卖，配上超辣版布法罗鸡翅。如果绿灯侠的日常饮食就是如此，他的身材能保持得这么好真是个奇迹——我希望他不常这么做。布鲁斯默默地想。  
哈尔见他在看，抬了抬眉，继续和电话那头的人说话。“哦，好，我知道了。”他一挂断电话，布鲁斯就转过身，紧盯着他：“你邀请我来，是不是想……”他小心翼翼地选择措辞：“……勾引我？”  
哈尔直起身来，翻了个大大的白眼，“放松，我没心思和你酒后乱性。当然，如果你有兴趣的话……”  
布鲁斯抿了抿嘴：“必须得有真正的酒才行，乔丹，这里没有。而且我还没有醉到可以考虑——这个。”  
哈尔看起来很不爽，布鲁斯于是补充道：“不过我想我还是……感谢你的提议。”  
哈尔的表情从“难以置信的冒犯”转变为“沉思”。他叹了口气，靠回沙发上，喝了一大口啤酒。一时间他们都沉默不语。随后，哈尔问：“这只是为了我自尊，我是说，假如——假如你还没有对克拉克那么感兴趣，你会不会考虑……”  
布鲁斯跟着叹了口气。他低头看着他喝了一半的啤酒，放在茶几上。他不认为有任何一个平行宇宙中，他没有无药可救地爱上克拉克·肯特，但是——“假如如此，我会的。”  
他拿起啤酒，又喝了一口。  
“好吧。”很显然，绿灯侠不会读心术，但他露出的那个略显悲伤的笑容让布鲁斯觉得，无论如何哈尔都知道他此时在想什么，“谢谢你，大蝙蝠。”  
“不客气。”

披萨盒空空地放在茶几上，周围都是食物的碎屑。旁边摆着一盒空了的牧场酱，还有一些用过的纸巾。电视机上还在放着ESPN（运动频道），但已经被调成了静音；主持人正在对最新的比赛侃侃而谈。不知道什么时候，哈尔搬到了角落里那张破旧的小扶手椅上，这样布鲁斯就可以把脚搁在沙发上。  
布鲁斯开口了，吐字模糊，他的脑子里像是被人塞进了一条法兰绒毛毯。“对我来说他太好了，哈尔，我——我总是把事情搞砸，把各种关系搞砸。一夜情很容易，你知道，长期的就要难很多。”隐隐约约地，布鲁斯意识到自己可能喝多了。他叹了口气，用手捋了捋头发，“如果不是因为那见鬼的联盟，我也许会试一试。但……”  
哈尔看起来也有些醉醺醺的，虽然可能还没到布鲁斯那种程度。他打断道：“为什么不？你们不是已经做了吗？”  
布鲁斯叹了口气。“我们的确——”  
“他床上功夫很糟糕？”  
“不，那很——他妈的，那简直太棒了。这不是问题的重点。如果我们在一起了，之后分了手，那联盟就完蛋了，乔丹。”布鲁斯皱着眉，低头盯着他的啤酒罐子，仿佛所有的乱子都是那瓶啤酒惹出来的。他慢慢放下酒瓶，手有些颤抖。“所以，我宁愿保持朋友关系，也不想冒这个险。”他或许曾经有过机会，但他已经搞砸了。  
哈尔沉默了很久，才说：“大蝙蝠你知道吗，你真的把自己的情感问题搞得一团糟。”  
布鲁斯再次拿起瓶子，喝了一大口，“哦，我知道。”他喃喃自语，“我知道。”

“布鲁斯？”  
“……嗯？”  
“布鲁斯，醒一醒。”  
“什么？”布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地回答。他努力眨眨眼，坐起身，他还在哈尔家的沙发上。操。哈尔在他面前晃晃手。“你……睡着了。想去客房睡吗？”  
“不了。”布鲁斯想站起来，但周围的世界却惊人地旋转着。也许现在这并不是个好注意。他晃晃脑袋，环顾四周：“我把手机放哪里了？”他依稀记得上次添酒的时候，他把手机放在了厨房的流理台上。“该死的。”布鲁斯猛地站起来，哈尔默默地跟在他身后进了厨房。幸好，手机还在他记忆中的位置上。  
布鲁斯拿起手机，眯着眼睛看模糊的屏幕：“见鬼。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我看不到屏幕。”  
“这话是什么意思？它不就在那嘛。”  
“我没带阅读眼镜！”而且我很醉，布鲁斯在心里补充道。  
哈尔皱了皱眉：“让我看看？”  
“行，卫生间在哪？”  
“左边第二个门。”  
排空膀胱，又往脸上泼了些水后，布鲁斯终于感觉好些了。但当他回到厨房，看到哈尔靠在桌边，双手叉腰，得意得对自己微笑时，他的胃又垂到了底部。他有麻烦了。“你给谁打电话了？”  
哈尔的笑意更浓了：“你会知道的。”  
“哈尔，是谁？你到底他妈的打给谁——”  
一阵坚定的敲门声打断了布鲁斯的问话。他从桌上拿起手机，跟随哈尔来到玄关。当他靠在墙上，沉默不语时，门打开了，露出了——“克拉克，你也该来了。布鲁斯跟我可能喝得有点多，而且他不想睡客房，你能不能带他回家？”哈尔问。  
克拉克眨眨眼，视线在他们俩之间移动。“好吧。”他同意。布鲁斯皱起了眉。

他们得从屋顶起飞，因为不能被人看到超人抱着蝙蝠侠从绿灯侠的窗口飞出去。  
最初他们打算走楼梯，但布鲁斯摇头，因为他感到地面在他面前摇晃、颠簸。他现在的手眼协调能力简直是狗屎。  
克拉克轻轻点头，引导他走进电梯。他们，或者说只有布鲁斯，在电梯到达顶层时跌跌撞撞地走出去。克拉克随意地靠在墙边，直到通向天台的门锁弹开，发出一声轻响。  
“你能搞定吗，B？”克拉克问。布鲁斯皱着眉：“你最好背我一下。”

“我没有让他给你打电话，你知道的。”  
“没事的，布鲁斯，我来接你总比你这样回家要好。”  
“不，不，你不明白。哈尔不应该给你打电话……”  
“我真的不介意——”  
布鲁斯皱起眉，伸手捂住克拉克的嘴，尽力忽略这个男人的嘴唇有多温暖。“闭嘴，我不是……那不是……我的意思。我不想让……你……感到尴尬。”  
克拉克深吸气。布鲁斯把手放下来，将头靠在超人的肩膀上。他又冷又晕又累，还相当肯定他应当在别的蠢话冒出来之前，老老实实地闭上嘴。  
但克拉克却接替他完成了“说蠢话”的那个部分：“你是在说我们吗——布鲁斯，其实是我的不合时宜的期待使我们的关系变得很尴尬。”  
布鲁斯摇摇头。不，那不是——克拉克不是唯一抱有幻想的人。“不！你——你不明白。我喜欢你，克拉克，但我们永远不可能长期地维持这段关系，至少……我是这么告诉自己的。”而现在一切都已经太晚了。布鲁斯叹了口气，闭上了眼，希望这样可以止住他的头晕。  
天旋地转的眩晕之中，他没能注意到克拉克在他说话、在他忏悔时有多么地安静和紧张。

布鲁斯第二天早上醒来时，感觉非常糟糕。他头部的神经猛烈地抽动着，对前一天晚上发生了什么的记忆十分模糊。他意识到自己还完整地穿着衣服，除了鞋子。这意味着有人——克拉克——把他放到了床上。  
他妈的，我在想什么，我到底在干什么？布鲁斯跌跌撞撞地下床，走进浴室。当他吞下一大杯水和一些止痛药后，他开始觉得自己终于变回一个正常的人了，当然，这个完整的转变过程得发生在他刷牙、洗澡、忘记自己对克拉克说过多少蠢话（划掉）之后。  
在布鲁斯脱裤子的时候，有什么东西从他口袋里掉了出来。布鲁斯不记得他有在口袋里放什么。他皱着眉，蹲下身，捡起那个东西。原来是一个独立包装的避孕套，和一张皱巴巴的纸。  
那避孕套的包装还是完好的，樱桃味，离保质期还有一个月。他把避孕套放在桌上，打开纸条，大声念出来：“祝你好运。H.J.”签名后面还跟了一个眨眼的表情。他厌恶地把这两样东西扔进垃圾桶，然后开始脱衣服。  
真他妈的不可置信。怎么会有人能混蛋成这个样子？布鲁斯走进淋浴间的时候，仍在思考这个问题。

当克拉克没有骤然闯入他的生活之后，布鲁斯开始思考自己或许已经将事情说清楚了。毕竟，那时他喝多了，而且已经——尽他所能地——明确表示他不想再像那样插足克拉克的生活。哈尔已经替他做出了决定。至少，布鲁斯是这么告诉自己的，因为他还等待着克拉克接下来会做些什么，如果真的会有什么的话。  
不过说到这，布鲁斯也有点别的事情想搞清楚。

我：为什么？ 23：01  
哈尔·乔丹：什么为什么？23：03  
我：为什么帮我——帮我们？ 23：04  
布鲁斯看到“对方正在输入”的时候耐心等待着，他真的很好奇。过了好一会儿，哈尔才回复他。  
哈尔·乔丹：我俩中至少得有一个人过得好吧，别再搞砸了 23：09  
我：不会的。23：11

不出意料的，克拉克第二天来到了庄园。这一次，他直接走了前门。阿尔弗雷德在书房找到布鲁斯，严肃地告诉他：“克拉克先生来了，老爷。他说，他想和你谈一谈。”他看起来甚至有些严厉。“别再让他等了。”  
布鲁斯叹了口气，起身关掉电脑：“请带克拉克去图书馆吧，告诉他我马上就到。”

他走进房间的时候甚至试图让自己隐身。但是，当然，什么都瞒不过超人的眼睛。  
克拉克正坐在两张大扶手椅中的一张上。座位之间的小桌上放着两杯茶，午后的光线柔和了克拉克的侧脸，他看起来就像是从梦中走出来的一样。布鲁斯吞了吞口水，克拉克抬起头来，蓝眼睛半眯着。哦，该死。克拉克只有在他即将大祸临头的时候才会这样看他。  
布鲁斯默默地走过去。

“你知道你该做什么吗，布鲁斯？”克拉克在他坐下的时候发问。布鲁斯确信这是个反问句，所以他保持沉默。  
克拉克接着说：“你该好好坐在那张椅子上。听着，我有话要说。”  
他们的目光交汇，克拉克的眼中满是“超人牌严厉”。布鲁斯安静地点头，又喝了一口茶——茶挺好的，阿尔弗雷德在招待客人上总是不遗余力，尤其是他真正喜欢的客人。  
“那晚你说了一些话，那让我觉得我们或许还有一些事情没有说清楚。”克拉克说，语气比起刚才温和了一些。“所以我觉得——我猜——你喜欢这些。我想你除了身体上被我吸引之外，也还有更多的……”他做了个手势，“感觉。但是，就像其他的，你每次感受到的情感一样，你永远觉得最好的应对方法就是逃避，并让自己变成一个百分百的混蛋。因为你害怕自己对情感的欲求。”  
经过了一段漫长的沉默，布鲁斯吞了吞口水：“我现在可以说话了吗？”  
克拉克的目光没有软化，但他点了点头。  
“我……我觉得你的理论还不错，除了关于‘每次感受到的情感’那个部分；事实是，就算情感它咬了我的屁股，我也不会认出它来。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，假装轻松地说。他停顿一下，叹了口气。克拉克的表情已经从愤怒变为恼怒，再平复为深思。这大概是他能得到的最好的机会了。“克拉克，如果你还愿意，如果我还没有把事情搞得太糟，我想……看看它能发展成什么样。我想尝试更多的东西，比如……一段关系？”  
克拉克在沉默中紧绷着，死死地盯着他的茶杯，直到他深吸一口气，微笑着，抬起头来：“好啊，好，我觉得我会喜欢它的。”

“你还记得那天晚上——在瞭望塔，我打断你的那天？”克拉克问。此时他正把布鲁斯按在主卧外边的墙上。从克拉克进入庄园，要求和布鲁斯谈话，到现在已经过去了几个小时，他们在此期间设法澄清了一些事情。这感觉很好，可以说是把所有的细枝末节都沟通清楚了。  
当他们上楼时，克拉克零碎的亲吻让他感觉很好。  
“我记得。”布鲁斯回答。  
“你当时在做什么？”  
“解决一些……生理需求。”  
“你想知道我那天晚上回去之后做了什么吗？”克拉克轻声问。  
“嗯？”  
“那你亲自问吧。”克拉克再一次吻了他，然后伸手轻轻捏住布鲁斯的勃起。他发出一声哽咽的呻吟，大口呼吸。“你——那天晚上回家之后，你做了什么，克拉克？”  
克拉克笑了笑，俯身向前，在布鲁斯耳边压低嗓音，温热的呼吸喷在他的脖颈间：“我想象着你的脸，给自己来了一发，直到高潮。”  
布鲁斯紧闭双眼，气血上涌。隐隐约约地，他感到自己的头磕到了墙，但这并不重要。上帝啊，他从来没有那么硬过。克拉克笑着说：“我觉得我们最好在事情闹大之前滚进房间，你觉得呢？”  
“嗯——是的。”  
布鲁斯勉强把门关上，克拉克猛地上前，再次把他压在墙上，似乎想要亲吻布鲁斯裸露的每一寸皮肤，每一处他能触及的地方。“把衣服脱掉，布鲁斯。”他强硬的态度——在他们早些时候的相处中就已经存在着某种暗示——令布鲁斯更加兴奋了。他们互相摸索着，试图用最快的速度把衣物从对方身上扒下来。  
“操——他妈的，克拉克！”布鲁斯大声呻吟着。他躺在床上，而克拉克搂着他。只不过，他并没有切实地回应地心引力的召唤，因为氪星人的体重并没有他实际上应有的那么沉，只是恰到好处地以刚好能够制住布鲁斯的力量将他固定在原地。虽然他在少数几次能够看到克拉克的欲望时发现它是完全硬着的，但他却感受不到它的存在，即便他真的很想这样做。  
克拉克似乎又一次地想要挫败他，作为某种惩罚似的。他一直交替着用呼吸与吻挑逗布鲁斯，他的手掌，拇指，坚定地按在布鲁斯勃起的阴茎上。他现在离高潮很近了，身体抽搐，阴茎头部也渗出水来，每一次触碰都好像要将他点燃。他双腿颤抖，紧握拳头，射精的欲望在他脑中尖叫着、瘙痒着、跃动着，就像心跳一般——本能地，永不停息地在他体内激荡。一颗汗珠从布鲁斯的额头滚落。  
然后克拉克的重量都消失了，取而代之的是他的呼吸在布鲁斯的下腹流淌。  
布鲁斯短暂地睁眼，发现克拉克正漂浮在他上方，双手牢牢托住他的腰。克拉克迎着他的眼睛，在他的勃起上呼出一丝丝凉风。布鲁斯小声抱怨了一句。不一会儿，他就完完全全地感受到了克拉克嘴唇的湿润与柔软，他把布鲁斯的阴茎整个吞了下去，吮吸着，舌尖轻推着他的龟头和上面的尿道口，他——  
“他妈的，克拉克我……”操，他要——  
布鲁斯感到自己被一股纯粹的快感蒙蔽了双眼，这种快感从他的阴茎冲向脊椎。他抽动着，在克拉克的喉咙里射了出来。  
克拉克把他吐出来，发出淫秽的、湿漉漉的声音。他坐在床边，静静地等布鲁斯恢复（一部分）理智，然后问：“你没事吧，B？”  
布鲁斯颤抖着深吸气，试图回想起英语语法的运作方式：“我——这太——你有一张灵活的嘴，克拉克。”  
“我就当这是夸赞了。”  
“你应当这么做。”  
克拉克笑了笑，俯身亲吻他。布鲁斯急切地回应他，不过没过多久他就挣脱开这个吻，因为他还有点儿喘不过气来。他想，如果克拉克要经常亲吻他的话，他应该试着习惯一下。布鲁斯想到这里就笑起来，感觉头晕乎乎的，充斥着轻飘飘的幸福感。他想他可能得试着习惯很多事情。

——fin——

结束语：  
布鲁斯：我完全是理性的，我不会让我的心（划掉）我的鸡巴决定我的行为。  
克拉克：*亲他*嘿，你知道吗，我真喜欢你。  
布鲁斯：哦好吧，我想再多来一次也无妨。UWU  
克拉克：？？？你想干什么？？？

标题源自Nirvana的歌曲。


End file.
